


"Her sweet kiss"

by chuchu03



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Loneliness, M/M, Sad Jaskier
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchu03/pseuds/chuchu03
Summary: Kökörcsin egyedül találja magát egy fogadóban, miután Geralttal elváltak az útjaik és érzéseit egy dalba önti.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	"Her sweet kiss"

A dalnok magányosan ült a fogadó egyik szobájában, hátát az ágykeretnek döntve bámult felfele és berögzült mozdulatokkal pengette az ölében fekvő lantját. Normális esetben már rég egy kocsmában mulatna és véget nem érő balladákat zengene a Geralttal átélt kalandjaikról, de most nem bírt gondolni azokra az alkalmakra. Szívére hatalmas súly telepedet, mozdulni sem tudott fojtogató tehertől. A keserűség körbe lengte a helységet, szinte érezte a fájdalmasan maró ízt a szájában, ahogy a gondolatai újból és újból az ezüsthajú férfi felé sodródtak. Érezte az erős, de valahogy mégis gyenge érintéseket a bőrén, amik most kegyetlenül égették. A magány fojtogatóvá vált a szobában, a férfi remegve szívta be a levegőt és lehunyta a szemét, ahogy lassan kifújta. Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy kissé összeszedje magát, majd a dallamhoz egy megtört hang csatlakozott.

The fairer sex, they often call it  
But her love’s as unfair as a crook  
It steals all my reason  
Commits every treason  
Of logic, with naught but a look

Amikor először megpillantotta a férfit a vendéglő sarkában ülni, egyedül inni a sörét, tudta, hogy valami meg fog változni. Fogalma se volt mire számítson, de valami azt súgta neki, oda kell mennie és többet meg tudnia róla. Érzékelte, hogy nem kívánatos személy a Vaják számára, de ezt már egyébként is megszokta és úgy érezte, ha most feladná, valami helyrehozhatatlan hibát követne el, tehát kitartóan követte továbbra is a férfit. Lassanként, úgy vette észre, végül sikerült megbarátkoznia a harcossal és ez hihetetlen örömmel töltötte el. Akármit mondott a férfi, akárhányszor üzente a pillantásával, hogy kimondhatatlanul elege van már belőle, ha a dalnok kifáradt az egész napos gyaloglásban és nem bírta tartani a tempót, Geralt hozzá igazította Keszeget, hogy ne maradjon le. Ha Kökörcsin bajba került, a férfi mindig megmentette, mégha ezzel fölöslegesen is veszélybe sodorta a saját életét. A dalnok minden alkalommal csodálattal figyelte a Vajákot és hamarosan egy új érzés kezdett kibontakozni a szívében. Először el se akarta hinni. De hamarosan olyan erőssé vált, hogy nem tudta tovább eltitkolni maga elől és kénytelen volt beismerni. Beleszeretett Riviai Geraltba. 

A storm breaking on the horizon  
Of longing and heartache and lust  
She’s always bad news  
It’s always lose, lose  
So tell me love, tell me love  
How is that just?

Tudta, hogy nem fog örökké tartani. A vajákok sokkal tovább élnek, mint egy átlagos ember, akármennyire is szereti, Geralt túl fogja élni őt, ez ellen nem lehet semmit tenni, de nem is akart. Talán ezért is akarta most annyira maga mellett tudni a férfit. Kökörcsin mindig is egyedül volt, már megszokta a magányt, de most a legnagyobb félelmévé vált, hogy Geralt elhagyja, és ismét magára marad. Sejtette, hogy ez végül be fog következni, de még nem most, nem ilyen hamar. Szemet hunyt az elkerülhetetlen jövő fölött és figyelmen kívül hagyta a távoli felhőket. Csak most egyszer adja a sors, hogy boldog legyen. Most az egyetlen egyszer. 

But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss

A tábortűz barátságosan ropogott, arany színbe vonva a környező fákat és a két alakot. Keszeg álmosan horkantott, a bokrok mélyén egy róka suhant el, halkan megzörgetve az avart. A csillagok fényesen világítottak a fekete égen, mint megannyi szétszóródott gyöngy egy bársony ruhán. A dalnok szíve a torkában dobogott. Ajka esdekelve tapadt Geraltéra, még többet és még többet kérve a férfiből. Az erős karok körbefogták és szorosan tartották az érzelmektől elgyengülő testé, szinte elveszett az érintések tengerében. Geralt beleharapott az ajkába, ami egy eddig ismeretlen, de gyönyörű érzést váltott ki Kökörcsinből. Már számtalan emberrel hált együtt, de ez most teljesen más volt. Sokkal, sokkal... érzékibb. Olyan biztonságos és tökéletes volt minden, a férfi szíve majdnem felrobbant az érzelmektől. Végre nem volt egyedül. 

Her current is pulling you closer  
And charging the hot, humid night  
The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool  
Better stay out of sight

A Nap első sugarai bevilágítottak a fák ágai között, lassan feloszlatva a reggeli ködöt, ami bársonyos paplanként fedte a világot. Pár madár átröppent a levelek között, a távolban egy őz lépdelt nyugodtan, a napi tápláléka után kutatva. Kökörcsin mosolyogva játszott lantján az ugráló fényeket figyelve, majd a mellette pihenő férfire pillantott. Geralt egy kivételesen nyugodt arckifejezéssel aludt, ezüstös haja belelógott az arcába, a dalnok alig bírt ellenállni, hogy kisimítsa az szemébe hulló tincseket, de nem akarta felébreszteni a férfit, így csak mosolyogva folytatta a lágy dallamok játszását. Egy pillanatra megállt, hogy megigazítsa a rajta lógó inget, amit Geralttól vett kölcsönbe, természetesen a tudta nélkül. A megviselt ruhadarab a Vaják illatát árasztotta magából, amiben erősen dominált a hagyma szag, de nem nagyon zavarta. Az ég megannyi színben pompázott, jelezvén az új nap kezdetét. Kökörcsin boldogan várta már. 

I’m weak my love, and I’m wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge  
I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter, jury and judge

Látta, hogy Geralt hogyan nézett Yenneferre, de nem tudott volna róla beszélni. Amikor a nő a közelükbe volt, úgy érezte a féltékenység fel fogja emészteni. Magának és csakis magának akarta a férfit, ezért pedig mindent megtett volna, de nem volt hozzá elég bátorsága. Tudta, hogy mindörökké ki fog tartani Geralt mellett és csak remélte, hogy a férfi is viszonozza ezt az érzést. De, ha mégse... Csak boldog legyen. Akkor elfogadja sorsát, de addig is kiélvezi a vele töltőt időt. Kiélvez minden érintést, minden tekintetet, minden szót, ami elhagyja a Vaják száját, mert addig is az övé. Mert nem lesz olyan idő, mikor nem szeretné. 

But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss

Ébren feküdt Geralt karjaiban, a férfi egyenletesen lélegzette árulkodott csak arról, hogy már mélyen alszik. Óvatosan oldalra pillantott, hogy Geralt minden egyes vonását ismét memorizálhassa. Halványan elmosolyodott és lehelet gyengéden megsimogatott pár ezüstös tincset. Fáradt volt, de nem jött még álom a szemére. Egy ujjával végig simította a férfi ajkait, majd egy csókot lehelt rá. Az őt fogó karok még szorosabban körbefonták, a dalnok pedig álmosan pislogva közelebb húzódott és Geralt mellkasának dőlve kereset nyugodalmat. Bárcsak így maradhatnának mindörökké. Nem kéne aggódni a szörnyekkel harcoló férfiért, az őket érő ellenszenv miatt, ami még mindig ott volt, hiába próbálkozott új hírnevet alapozni a Vajáknak és attól, hogy egyszer mindennek vége szakad és ismét egyedül találja magát.

But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss

Egyedül ült az üres szobácskában, a finom dallamot csak egy ritmusos, halk kopogás zavarta meg. A hideg levegő fájdalmasan elütött az őt égető csillapíthatatlan tűztől. Úgy érezte a magány és fájdalom lassan felemészti. Mindig tudta, hogy ez a nap el fog jönni, de ne ilyen hamar... Ismét magára maradt. Mihez fog kezdeni? Nem akart ismét útra kelni és járni a királyságokat, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes lenne egy helyen megmaradni. Minden olyan idegen volt, mindenhol ismeretlen emberek várták. Pislogva felpillantott a plafonra. Ajkán érezte az égető csókok nyomát, amit a sós könnyek árja lassan kezdett elmosni. 

The story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Aka Geralt az én szívemet is összetörte a 6. részben és a "Her sweet kiss" Kökörcsin szakító dala.  
> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad! <3


End file.
